1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Biopsy has been long performed where a puncture needle is inserted to a living body to sample a tissue or body fluid which is to be diagnosed. In order not to insert a puncture needle into an incorrect position when sampling a specific tissue or the like of a living body, the puncture needle is attached to an ultrasound probe equipped with an attachment or a guide, as well as an operator such as a doctor checks the position of the puncture by watching an ultrasound image which is based on ultrasound image data on the living body obtained by the ultrasound probe when he or she inserts the puncture needle.
Among ultrasound diagnostic image apparatuses in the earlier development, there is one which distinctly displays a puncture needle in an ultrasound image in such a way that ultrasound is transmitted in multiple directions to detect the direction of the puncture needle on the basis of the strength of received signals, subsequently ultrasound is transmitted and received in the direction perpendicular to the puncture needle so as to obtain a puncture needle image data while ultrasound scanning is performed on an living body so as to obtain a biological tissue image data, and these image data are then composite. Further, JP 2006-320378 discloses an apparatus that transmits and receives ultrasound in the direction perpendicular to a puncture angle which is fixed by a puncture needle insertion attachment.